


Somewhere Only We Know

by Hookedonswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst Free, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, I probably can't but okay, not me, this is really short, who knew I could write angst free?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonswan/pseuds/Hookedonswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was their place. The happy place, where everything felt calm and okay with the world. Where nothing mattered and no villain could attack, where they were free. It was only they knew.</p><p>Based off the song of the same title by Keane. (Re-upload from my previous account)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

Calm. The greenery around her calms her. The way the trees reach towards the sky, the way the thick brambles lining together as though it was some form of self-defence. Tall grass behind her, making it impossible to see her in her light green jacket. To her right, so many thick, long and tall trees, it seems that no one would bother to make the trek. To her left, a lake, and most importantly, him. Killian Jones and Emma Swan, could truly say they were happy. A new villain could invade the town, and they wouldn’t have a care in the world here in their happy place.

The breeze ruffled their hair in a sense of greeting, and the sun beat down from between the branches. As she lay in his arms, tangled in the cotton blanket that was a cocoon to the rest of the world, for a place of peace. Memories of kisses in the rain and by the pond whizzed past, calm flooding every nerve within their bodies.

“Do you think any one will find us?” Emma murmured.

“Not a chance, love. No one will find us here. This is somewhere only we know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I hope this was okay. I can't write fluff, so enjoy my attempt.


End file.
